Mario Day 2019 Special: Mario's Basketball Frenzy
by breath20k
Summary: Mario is one amazing athlete and in this special story, he's going to play basketball! Can he make 100 baskets in the time limit? Read on and find out! Happy Mario Day, everyone!


**Mario Day 2019 Special: Mario's Basketball Frenzy**

It's a beautiful afternoon at Mario Stadium where Mario is gearing up for his big challenge in the locker room. He said, "Today is the big day. If I can make 100 baskets in five minutes, then I can win a very special prize. Well then, let's-a go!"

So Mario ran outside of his locker as he prepares for his challenge.

Meanwhile, the entire stadium is cheering as Lakitu came in. He said, "Happy Mario Day, everyone! Today, the MKBA proudly presents a very special Mario Day challenge! Now then, shall we meet him?"

The entire stadium agreed as they cheered.

"All right, then! He is everyone's favorite athlete in various sporting events and when it comes to fighting Bowser to save the Mushroom Kingdom, he's here to protect it! Ladies and gentlemen, here he is! The Mushroom Kingdom's legendary warrior... _**MARIO!**_"

Just then, Mario came to the court with his signature athletic gear as the crowd cheered for him. Lakitu came to him and said, "Great to see you, Mario!"

"Thank you for having me on my very special day," Mario replied with a smile, "It's a real honor to be part of this celebration and basketball is one of my favorite sports to play during my spare time so, let's go have some fun."

"I see. Now then, are you ready to shoot some hoops?"

"Sure."

"Okay, then! Here's how the challenge works. You'll have five minutes to shoot 100 baskets and to make it fair, you'll have to do it blindfolded. If you can make all of them before you hear the final buzzer, then you win. Got it?"

"Of course," Mario said with a smile, "I'll take it!"

Lakitu agreed with him and said, "Very well, then. Mario, take your place at the free throw line."

With that, Mario walked to the free throw line as Lakitu took out a blindfold before covering his eyes with it. Then Lakitu said, "Now can we have five minutes on the clock if you would, please."

The scoreboard agreed as the five-minute timer appeared on the screen along with the total number of baskets Mario made. With that, the challenge is now all set.

Lakitu took out his whistle and said, "Well Mario, this is it! The moment I blow this whistle, you'll take your first shot. Remember, get 100 baskets in five minutes. Ready to shoot some hoops?"

"Of course I'm ready for this," Mario replied as he took out the first basketball, "Let's-a go!"

"All right, then! Here we go! Ready..."

The stadium grew very silent as Mario aimed for the basket, ready to shoot. Lakitu raised his whistle up to his lips, took a deep breath and then...

The moment came.

_TWEET!_

With the whistle blown all across the stadium, Mario took his first shot right away, scoring the first point as the crowd cheered for him. With that, the challenge is now underway.

Mario kept on going as he scored his tenth basket in just 45 seconds. Lakitu looked at it and said, "That's ten baskets for Mario and he's doing a great job so far in this challenge with the crowd cheering for him. I love this game."

With each basket made by Mario, the scoreboard continues to add up as he made his twentieth basket. Now he has 30, 40, 50, 60, 70!

"Wow! Mario has made 80 baskets with only two minutes to go," Lakitu announced as the crowd cheered, "He's only twenty away and I can tell you, Mario's one amazing athlete when it comes to playing sports."

One minute later, Mario now has ninety baskets. Only ten more to go and the entire stadium is cheering for him.

"This is amazing, lades and gentlemen! Mario has made ninety-nine baskets with only twenty seconds left," Lakitu said with a smile, "If he can make this next one, he'll win. Can he do it? We're about to find out... _**RIGHT NOW!**_"

Everyone in the stadium turned their attention at Mario as he took out his final basketball with only ten seconds left. Then he aimed at the basket very well and then...

It is time.

_WHOOSH!_

Mario released the ball with all of his might as the scoreboard shows the final five seconds. It all comes down to this, the final basket of the game.

"Five, four..." Lakitu counted.

All over the stadium watched the ball very closely as it approaches the basket.

"Three, two, one..."

Everyone held their breath for the last time and then...

It happened.

_SWISH!_

_BUZZ!_

The basket was made just as the buzzer went off. Lakitu looked at it and then...

It's official.

"_**SCORE!**_"

With the word shouted, Mario jumped for joy as he took off the blindfold with the crowd cheering for his 100th basket. With that, the challenge has been won.

Lakitu came to him and said with a hug, "You did it, Mario! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Lakitu," Mario replied with a smile, "I'm so happy for this achievement and after all, a game of basketball is all I need on this special day. So, what's-a my prize?"

"Your prize is a brand new go-kart! It's the all new B Dasher kart with deluxe accessories!"

Just then, Mario's B Dasher came in as the crowd cheered for Mario. He smiled at Lakitu and said, "Wow! I think this calls for some Mario Kart racing at Mario Circuit so... _**LET'S-A GO!**_"

And so, Mario hopped in to his kart as the crowd cheered for him before taking off with a smile.


End file.
